


simpatico

by kittysour



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Multi, Seth/kate/richie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: simpatico/sɪmˈpɑːtɪˌkəʊ; -ˈpæt-/of similar mind or temperament; compatible





	simpatico

**Author's Note:**

> i only started watching this show a month ago and am currently on my second binge of it *cough* so this is obviously my first fic.

he watches them, he can't not. the motel rooms are small and they aren't shy with their soft eyes glancing upon each other. just because he hadn't been around at the start doesn't make him stupid.

the added eyes of kate is welcome on scores, the way she makes his brother smile just that much brighter also helps. richie doesn't deny himself anything, especially the way her fingers curl around seths like they always belonged, like his own fingers curl around the grip of a gun. 

they travel together, he hides in the back of the car during the day and sleeps listening to their soft murmurs. during the night when the motels are full or to far he drives them further, grateful that they take it in turns to keep him company too.

its a couple of months when the next score presents itself. kate gets him to count how quick she can reload a gun, they share matching grins the quicker her fingers move. seth watches from across the room, one hand curled around a shot glass whilst the other slowly empties the whiskey bottle before he finally stands up and moves towards the pair.

its easy, the score. a quick job that gives them plenty for the next couple of months. they are in and out before the alarms are sounded and they all smile like its the first time. its easy to fall together into the car and into the next state, flashing lights and repercussions forgotten already. its easy, the three of them. together on the road, easy to move in and feel whole like its always been like this. 

richie is shocked that it isnt himself that moves first. the small hand clinging to his sides, fingers curled around his ribs as a mouth finds his own. a small jolt and guarded eyes shoot open to find his brother. seth is a soft curl of his mouth in return as he empties the money onto the bed and stands before them with arms spread wide.


End file.
